1st Weekend
by Dave1321
Summary: Traducción de 1st Weekend de boompaynes. Smut. Warning: G!P


**¡Hola! Por aquí les dejo la traducción de este pequeño one-shot que me gusto. Tengo la idea de traducir algunas historias, ¿qué les parece? Porque mi imaginación es -10000 y creo que hay muy buenas historias en inglés que deberían ser traducidas. Solo espero que me den algunas respuestas positivas de las historias que quiero traducir.**

 **Link de la historia original:** **/s/11353105/1/1st-Weekend Pueden pasarse y regalarle un fav o algo.**

 **Glee no es mio, le pertenece a Fox. La historia le pertenece a boompaynes, esta es una traducción autorizada**

* * *

Se podían escuchar gemidos y gruñidos desde una habitación en la casa de los Fabray. La casa no estaba totalmente en el medio de un lugar aislado, sólo que las casas estaban muy lejos unas de otras que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los vecinos no podían oír estos sonidos indecentes procedente de la habitación de Quinn Fabray.

 _"¡Sí! ¡Justo ahí, bebe! OH!"_

 _"Sí, ¿te gusta cuando te doy duro, ugh, duro dentro de ti nena?"_ La rubia enfatizó la última palabra con una estocada profunda haciendo a la chica de abajo suyo gritar otro agudo "Si". Quinn empujó con fuerza y comenzó a rodar sus caderas, luego volvió a hacer estocadas profundas en su chica.

 _"¡Más rápido, bebé!"_ Rachel suplicó mientras sus empujes se encontraban con los de Quinn. La HBIC cumplió con la petición de su novia y empezó embestir con fuerza en su vagina, duro y profundo, justo como su chica amaba. Y lo demostraba por sus gritos.

 _"¡Siiii! ¡Me encanta ugh, tu polla!"_ Rachel arrastró sus uñas en la parte posterior de la espalda de Quinn.

 _"Apuesto a que lo haces"_ Quinn gruñó _"Siempre rogando por él, siempre con ganas de probar mi semen en esa sucia boca tuya."_ Quinn golpeó un lugar particularmente bueno e hizo a su chica gritar con más fuerza, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la rubia haciéndola entrar más profundo que antes. Podía sentir las paredes de Rachel apretarse y sabía que su chica se estaba acercando. Queriendo que su chica se corriera, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, acariciándolo circularmente con sus dedos y pellizcándolo. Con la sensación añadida Rachel comenzó a acercarse más y más a su orgasmo.

 _"Q-Quinn! V-voy a-"_ Sin llegar a terminar la frase, el cuerpo de Rachel se tensó y se estremeció mientras se corría en la todavía dura polla de su novia. Quinn siguió embistiendo para prolongar el orgasmo de su chica, casi haciéndole difícil moverse mientras que las paredes de su novia mantenían un fuerte ajuste sobre su carne.

 _"Tranquiliza las paredes de tu coño, bebé, me estoy acercando."_ Quinn jadeó mientras la morena finalmente bajaba de su altura, y con su mente trabajando a la mitad, Rachel obedeció. Al darse cuenta que su novia todavía intentaba acercarse a esa euforia, le pellizcó los pezones y el dolor añadido finalmente consiguió que su chica se corriera.

Sintiendo el primer chorro del semen, Rachel se corrió una segunda vez, su vagina ordeñando el pene de su chica. _"¡Joder!, eso es, tómalo todo, bebé."_ Quinn gruño mientras embestía lentamente, vaciándose en la muy complaciente vagina de su novia.

Al conseguir bajar de su estado de euforia, Quinn comenzó a retirarse, pero su novia se lo impidió enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, riéndose de las acciones de la chica, se acostó con cuidado sobre su novia y luego se dio la vuelta, la pequeña diva soltó un chirrido debido al repentino movimiento, y luego se relajó nuevamente a la vez que ponía su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

 _"Mmm,"_ la pequeña morena tarareó contenta. Ellas han estado haciéndolo desde esa tarde después de llegar a casa de la escuela. Rachel había estado provocando a la cheerio en su coche hasta la escuela, donde todavía continuó su pequeño "juego". Ella tuvo que trabajar el doble de duro en el entrenamiento de Sue con su semi-duro pene en sus pantalones.

 _"Tengo hambre, bebé"_ Dijo Quinn, mirando el reloj donde podía ver que eran pasada las 7 y el ejercicio la había dejado realmente hambrienta.

 _"No"_ Rachel se quejó: _"Me gusta mi posición ahora y va a ser difícil encontrar una posición tan cómoda de nuevo."_

 _"Pero, nena, me dejaste agotada"_ La HBIC rodó los ojos cuando sintió la sonrisa contra su piel, _"Me hiciste hacer el doble de vueltas y todo porque no podía concentrarme debido a la erección que me provocaste."_

 _"Aww, lo siento bebé, pero no pude evitarlo. Lucías tan caliente en tu uniforme de porrista"_ su voz se puso ronca mientras le susurraba la última frase al oído, haciendo que su pene se sacudiera, pero por mucho que a la rubia le encantara otra ronda, estaba realmente hambrienta.

 _"Bebeee, por favor..."_

 _"Está bien."_ Rachel gimió mientras se quitaba a sí misma del ahora semiduro pene de su chica, sonriendo fue a agarrar una camisa grande que terminó justo a la mitad del muslo. _"Vamos, asesina de animales"._ Quinn bufó, poniéndose rápidamente unos shorts flojos y una camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Ella se apresuró a ponerse al día con su novia que estaba comprobando la nevera; Quinn tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir, el culo de su chica se mostró un poco cuando la camisa se subió. Al darse cuenta de que su novia estaba en la puerta simplemente mirándola, Rachel se rió entre dientes. _"Pensé que habías dicho que querías comer."_ Ella dijo mientras agarraba un poco de ensalada fresca para ella y costillas para su novia amante de la carne.

 _"No es mi culpa que seas tan provocadora, nena."_ Dijo finalmente moviéndose para tomar un plato y luego besar a su chica sonoramente en los labios. Comenzaron su comida y hablaron de la escuela, Glee y sobre cualquier cosa. Cuando terminaron, Rachel reunió sus platos y los puso en el fregadero, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a lavarlos sintió los brazos de su novia rodearla y dejando un beso su cuello. _"Ahora que he comido..."_ Quinn murmuró.

 _"Quinn",_ la morena gimió. _"No te puedes acostar después de una comida."_

 _"¿Quién ha dicho algo de acostarse?"_ continuó besando y mordisqueando el cuello de la pequeña morena que dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado. Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de la pequeña morena, recorriendo arriba y abajo en los costados, luego se detuvieron abajo y ahuecó las nalgas perfectamente redondeadas de su chica. Rachel aguantó la respiración por el movimiento y sintió a Quinn frotando su pene entre sus nalgas. La más pequeña se volteó besando a la chica más alta con fuerza, tirando de su cabellera rubia. Agarrando su culo de nuevo, Quinn levantó a la chica y la puso en una mesa a su derecha, no quería que se callera en el fregadero cuando la embistiera con fuerza. Subió la camisa de la chica, dejando al descubierto su vagina _"¿Húmeda tan rápido?"_ Quinn sonrió.

 _"Por ti, bebé"_ dijo Rachel mientras tiraba lejos de allí su camisa y luego la de su novia. Volvieron a besarse; agarrándose los pechos mutuamente, gimiendo ante el sentimiento. Quinn se apartó para chupar un pezón en su boca, Rachel arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia para mantenerla allí. Quinn se trasladó al otro endurecido pezón mientras empezaba a jugar con la mojada vagina de su novia. Penetrándola con un dedo, se movió para besar a la morena y dejar suave mordeduras en sus hombros y el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo. _"Uf... Quinn... por favor..."_

 _"¿Por favor qué, bebé?"_ Quinn sonrió y Rachel sin querer jugar más, agarró el pene de la HBIC que ya se había levantado y estaba lista dentro de los shorts flojos de la chica. Quinn gimió cuando su chica masajeó su pene a través de la tela. _"Joder"_ Se quitó rápidamente sus pantalones cortos y los pateó a la esquina donde estaban sus camisetas. Empapando tres de sus dedos con jugos de la vagina de Rachel, lo utilizó como lubricante en su pene duro para que pudiera soportar sus gloriosa 8 pulgadas. Al ver el pene duro contra los abdominales de Quinn con gotas de líquido preseminal, Rachel no pudo evitarlo. Se bajó de la mesada y se inclinó a la altura del palpitante pene de su novia. _"Pensé que querías ser follada de una vez."_ Quinn dijo con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro, que se contrajo rápidamente a una se placer cuando su chica chupó la cabeza de su pene.

 _"Siempre tengo tiempo para chupártela, bebé"_ y para probarse a sí misma, comenzó a bombear con un ritmo constante, mientras chupaba la cabeza. Quinn siguió gimiendo mientras la morena jugaba con la hendidura que le regalo algunas gotas de líquido preseminal. A continuación, comenzó a tragarse pulgada por pulgada, agradeciendo que no tuviera reflejo nauseoso, cuando finalmente se la tragó toda, permaneció allí comenzando a trabajar sus músculos de la garganta y deslizarse en la parte inferior del pene de su novia. Quinn estaba jadeando por la increíble mamada que su novia le estaba dando, pero ella no quiera correrse todavía y tiró de los cabellos castaño, Rachel se dio cuenta y liberó su pene, mordiéndolo un poco mientras arrastraba la boca fuera de él. Quinn tiró de ella para que se acercara y le diera una última lamida a su pene.

Rachel quitó sus labios luego y Quinn la llevó a la mesada y suavemente la puso cerca del borde. Sosteniendo su duro pene por la base, lo guió a la entrada de su chica. Poco a poco entró en ella, y faltando poco, Rachel empujó sus caderas y ambas gimieron; Quinn por el calor que envolvía su pene y Rachel por ser llenada.

Quinn comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera, amando lo apretada que era su novia. Comenzó a ir más rápido y Rachel gemía más fuerte con cada embestida mientras jugaba con sus propios pechos y Quinn al ver esto se excitó aún más. Quitó su mano del trasero de Rachel y empezó a jugar con su clítoris.

 _"¡Oh! ¡Quinn, más rápido!"_ ella gritó y Quinn estuvo segura que los vecinos escucharon ese grito. Ella aceleró las embestidas y sus piernas estaban ardiendo por el esfuerzo. Comenzó a detenerse y Rachel lloriquió, _"Acuéstate en el medio, bebé."_ Ordenó y Rachel no tuvo objeciones mientras se movía a medio de la mesa. Gimieron de nuevo cuando Quinn entró en ella y la nueva posición hizo más fácil para Quinn empujar más duro y más rápido.

 _"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Joder!"_ la pequeña diva gritó cuando Quinn golpeó el punto ideal en ella y la rubia comenzó a golpear una y otra vez. Al mirar los pechos bronceados de la chica rebotar a cada empuje, Quinn se inclinó y empezó a chupar uno. _"Ohhh, bebé me estoy acercando."_

 _"¿Sí? Yo también nena"_ la HBIC gruñó al sentir esas paredes palpitar de nuevo y ponerse más apretadas. Movió una de sus manos y frotó el clítoris de Rachel, lo que hizo a la pequeña diva correrse y gritar el nombre de su amante en la casa vacía. _"¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!"_ Quinn siguió y sentir los jugos de su novia hizo que su semen saliera disparado, pintando las paredes internas de Rachel de blanco.

 _"Es la segunda vez que 'bendecimos' esta mesa"_ dijo Rachel, todavía tratando de recuperar su respiración. Gimió cuando la rubia sé retiró y podía sentir el semen empezando a chorrearse. _"Wow, te corriste mucho"_ Dijo, ya que también se incorporó. Utilizando uno de sus dedos, Rachel recorrió hacia abajo su entrada y lamió sus jugos combinados y luego chupó su dedo. Sonrió cuando vio el pene de su novia sacudirse y ponerse medio duro. Y así, al final de la noche, 'bendijeron" la mesa dos veces más.


End file.
